1183
Gerard tries to convince Daphne to marry him. Synopsis Teaser : Collinwood in 1840, a house filled with tensions. But though Quentin's defense in his trial for witchcraft has scored an important victory with the appearance of the long thought dead Joanna Mills, Joanna brings many new problems. For Samantha is convinced that she killed Joanna not seven months before, and Daphne suddenly finds herself in a strange triangle, knowing that Joanna loves Quentin. Meanwhile Daphne's fascination with Gerard keeps increasing against her will. This night, she has had a dream, a dream she cannot remember, but which makes her go to a mysterious room. After Daphne wakes up from her strange dream, she finds Gerard, and he asks her to marry him. Act I Daphne does not give Gerard an answer. Samantha walks in as they are about to kiss, which infuriates her and she threatens to go to Quentin, Barnabas or the court. He slaps her and talks her out of her mood. After she leaves, Gerard realizes that Samantha is a "problem that will have to solved". Act II Joanna visits Quentin at the jail and tells him she did not write the notes. She reminds him that he told her he would marry her, but Quentin tells her Samantha will not grant him a divorce. Quentin admits to that he is in love with Daphne and that Daphne loves him back. Daphne and Samantha have a confrontation in the drawing room. Samantha wants to know what Joanna told Daphne about her. Act III Daphne tells her she showed Joanna one of the letters and Joanna confirmed she did not write it. Daphne wonders aloud if Samantha is the one who has been leaving the letters, but Samantha insists it wasn't her. Later, Samantha tells Gerard that Daphne suspects Daphne knows that she wrote the letters. Gerard tells her he will take care of it. Gerard casts another spell over Daphne, where she dreams that Quentin and Joanna are still passionately in love with each other. Act IV Joanna admits to Daphne that she is still in love with Quentin. Samantha arrives and asks Daphne to leave. She tries to remind Joanna that they have met before, and then tells Joanna she is no longer welcome at Collinwood. Joanna agrees to leave, but not before telling her they will see each other again soon. Daphne visits Quentin at the jail and tells him that she is no longer in love with him, partly because of Joanna. She then informs him that she is going to marry Gerard. Memorable quotes Samantha: Why did I have to fall in love with you? Gerard (voiceover): I don't know. I don't know. It’s not Joanna I must think about. It’s you Samantha. You’re the problem that will have to be solved. Joanna: We shall meet each other again, Mrs. Collins. Samantha: What do you mean by that? Joanna: Oh, I mean the village is very small. We’re bound to see each other. Good night, Mrs. Collins. Dramatis personae * David Selby as Quentin Collins (1840) * Kate Jackson as Daphne Harridge * Virginia Vestoff as Samantha Drew Collins * James Storm as Gerard Stiles / Judah Zachery * Lee Beery as Joanna Mills Background information and notes Production * This is the sixty-sixth episode, the third of three consecutive episodes, and the third of four episodes in the same week, with no pre-Barnabas cast members. Without Jonathan Frid, this is the thirty-fourth episode, and the second of two consecutive episodes, with an all-post-Barnabas cast. This is also the fifth and final episode, and the second of two consecutive episodes, with no pre-Quentin cast members. * Closing credits scene: Daphne's bridal chamber. Story * Quentin and Joanna broke up before he went to sea, but, according to Gerard, he would speak of her often aboard ship. * It was shortly after Joanna's birthday she learned Samantha wouldn't grant Quentin a divorce. After that they would argue. * DREAM SEQUENCE: Daphne dreams that Quentin and Joanna are back in love. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Gerard: Making your mind up. * TIMELINE: Day 437 begins, and will end in 1187. Bloopers and continuity errors * James Storm flubs as he tells Daphne that he fell in love with her the day Quentin introduced him to "your" governess. * It is stated to have been yesterday when Joanna first met Samantha at Collinwood since her return, as seen in 1181. However, it would appear to still be part of the same day. Category:Dark Shadows episodes